This invention relates to a blind latching system for cabinets or other similar storage structures in which a cabinet or the like is closed by means of a door or panel which will remain in closed position until released. One example of such a cabinet is a type used for housing electronic equipment. Heretofore, various latching devices for cabinet closures have been employed. For instance, an ordinary medicine cabinet has a hinged door which usually engages the cabinet proper by means of a friction type catch. However, the resulting combination of cabinet, door and latch is not suitable where it is desired to provide a door or panel which will resist an applied force when in closed position. Likewise, such friction type catches on doors and panels frequently have the disadvantage of not being rattle-free. The ideal closure system is one in which the panel or door is held securely and rattle-free under high load conditions and, likewise, is free of visible mounting hardware or actuating means on the front surface of the panel or door. In addition, such a latching system should be capable of relatively easy disengagement of the panel or door from its closed position. The desired combination is thus one which employs a simple push-to-close operation which results in a secure and rattle-free latching once the panel or door is moved to its closed position. Solving the problem of accomplishing all of this with latching means completely invisible from outside the cabinet when the panel or door is in the closed position is one of the principal objectives of the present invention.